Aspects of the present invention are directed to printed circuit board assemblies, and in particular to printed circuit board assemblies capable of multiple applications.
Printed circuit board assemblies (PCBAs), to be cost effective, generally can be manufactured in high volume in order to realize economies of scale. Design and manufacturing of PCBAs generally dictate that each of the unique variants requires substantial volume to become profitable. Although a PCBA can be expensive to design and manufacture, subsequent copies of the PCBA may amortize the initial costs of design, tooling, or manufacturing.
For certain PCBAs, there may be a desire to satisfy as many configurations with as few new designs as possible. There may also be a desire to reduce production or design costs of variations of PCBAs through simplification and reduction of redundancies in PCBA design or manufacture.